Do You Wanna Dance?
by Kurara Black
Summary: Como seria o casamento de Luffy e Nami?


One Piece não me pertence. Depressão, depressão. *se ajoelha e começa a bater com o punho no chão*

* * *

Do you wanna dance?

- Zoro... Estou nervoso.

- Luffy, você enfrenta o mundo inteiro, isso sem contar com as aventuras das Ilhas do Céu, se torna o Rei dos piratas e está nervoso porque vai casar? – Zoro reclama com voz de sono, ao lado de Luffy no altar, no posto de padrinho.

- Você também vai ficar assim quando se casar com a Robin. – Retruca.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Nada, nada.

- Não se preocupe, Capitão-san. Vai dar tudo certo. – Robin sorri.

- Oi, Luffy, sua noiva está demorando, hein? – Alguém grita de um dos bancos.

- Cale a boca, Shanks!

- Lá vem a noiva! – Nami entra, acompanhada pela música de Brook. O longo vestido branco cai-lhe extremamente bem, não muito enfeitado, mas não totalmente limpo, os cabelos presos num coque com uma presilha, o véu sendo segurado por uma tiara, Luffy nunca a tinha visto tão bela. A ruiva anda até o altar, sendo seguida pelos olhares de todos os presentes, alguns piratas, alguns de sua vila, uns da vila de Luffy, de Thriller Bark, da vila de Usopp, mais alguns do Reino Sakura **(casa do Chopper, se lembram?)**, de Alabasta, do Baratie, outros de Sabaody, onde decidiram se casar.

- Nervosa? – O Rei dos Piratas pergunta, ao estender-lhe a mão.

- Muito.

- Muito bem, cidadãos honrados e... Hã... Piratas. – Ouve-se uma pequena risada – Estamos aqui, nesta igreja, reunidos para assistir à união de dois apaixonados.

- Essa palavra nos persegue... – Nami murmura baixinho, fazendo o moreno ao seu lado rir.

- Monkey D. Luffy, você aceita Nami como sua legítima esposa, prometendo respeitá-la e protege-la, na saúde ou na doença, independente do que aconteça, até que a morte os separe?

- Nem a morte vai nos separar! E eu aceito!

- Nami, a mesma pergunta. – Todos reviram os olhos. Lógico que o "padre" era um marinheiro, um capitão, na verdade era Garp, e ele não perderia tempo repetindo tudo de novo, afinal nunca fora lá muito paciente.

- Sim, eu aceito.

- Ótimo. Alguém tem algo contra essa união? Algum idiota suicida quer ser morto interrompendo o casamento? Diga agora ou cale-se pra sempre. Ninguém? Perfeito. Pode beijar a noiva. – Luffy se inclina, seus lábios se encontram e uma torrente de palmas e assovios se fez ouvir.

0OoOoOo Algum tempo depois oOoOoO0

- Um brinde para os... Como é que fala? Para o casal! – Usopp berra, para a diversão de Kaya, sentada ao seu lado na grande mesa.

- Cale a boca, narigudo!

- Você é muito barulhento, love cook.

- O que foi, Luffy? Você está quieto desde que a festa começou.

- Não é nada, Nami... Brook! Você sabe o que fazer!

- Hai! – O esqueleto sobe no palco, fala com a banda e pega o microfone – Yohohohoho! Minna, vamos ouvir uma música em nome dos nossos pombinhos!

- O quê...? – Uma melodia começa. Nami se lembra – Essa é música que tocou quando...

- Eu pedi você em casamento. – O moreno dá um sorriso, um daqueles sorrisos que pareciam mal caber em seu rosto – Você quer dançar, Rainha dos Piratas?

- Claro, meu Rei. – Os dois se levantam e vão para o meio do palco.

_**Do you wanna dance and hold my hand ?**_

_**Tell me that I'm your man**_

_**Baby, do you wanna dance ?**_

- Luffy – Nami chama o, agora, marido.

- Hun?

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

_**Do you wanna dance under the moonlight?**_

_**Squeeze and kiss me all through the night**_

_**Baby, do you wanna dance?**_

_**Do you wanna dance girl and hold my hand?**_

_**Tell me that I'm your man**_

_**Baby, do you wanna dance?**_

_**Do you wanna dance under the moonlight?**_

_**Love me girl all through the night**_

_**Baby, do you wanna dance?**_

- Quer dançar?

- Tem certeza, Kenshin-san?

- Não. Mas uma dança não deve me matar.

- Tem razão. Vamos. – O casal se junta ao outro na pista.

_**Girl now do you? Do you? Do you? Do you wanna dance?**_

_**Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you wanna dance?**_

_**Do you? Do you wanna dance?**_

- Kaya, você não quer se juntar a eles?

- Por que não, Usopp-san?

_**Yes, do you wanna dance I mean under the moonlight ?**_

_**Squeeze and kiss me all through the night**_

_**Baby, do you wanna dance ?**_

E assim termina o casamento de Luffy e Nami. Ou melhor, assim começa a maior aventura que o Rei dos piratas poderia ter, junto de sua Rainha.

* * *

Yo, yo, minna! Tudo em cima? Mais um LuNa curtinho, mas fofo. É que a gente sempre pensa em como eles chegaram ali ou como seria depois deles casados, mas nunca no casamento em si. Agora, será que eu escrevo uma lua-de-mel? Noite de Núpcias? Não sei... Digam-me o que acham.

Bye, bye

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
